Feelings Finally Realized
by Hit Wizard
Summary: Harry and Hermione finally realize their feelings for each other.But, will Malfoy's deadly plans keep them from ever finding out. Twoparter.
1. Default Chapter

**"FEELINGS FINALLY REALIZED"**

**_CHAPTER 1 - MALFOY GOES MENTAL_**

It was a beautiful spring Sunday at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Probably one of the best ones they had had in a very long time.

Since the demise of Lord Voldemort and his supporters, it has been as if a terrible weight had been lifted from the entire Wizarding world. Many students were enjoying the magnificently landscaped grounds, catching up on their studies, or just getting together with their friends. One would think there couldn't be anyone who could find fault with how good life was now since Voldemort had been destroyed. However, there was one individual who found nothing good with life in the Wizarding world at all.

Draco Malfoy had seen no reason to be happy in quite awhile, and this day was no exception. As a matter of fact, because everyone else was walking around in such a good mood, he was enraged even more. Just a few short months ago everything lookedas ifit were going his way. His dream of a Mudblood-free world was going to be realized.

However, during that final fateful battle, his whole world crumbled down around him. Lord Voldemort was destroyed, his parents were killed battling Potter and his friends, and his dream of all Mudbloods being exterminated had been dashed forever.

Ever since that day, a rage had been building inside of Malfoy. A rage so strong he could hardly contain it. He would lapse into periods of such violent ranting and raving, that his fellow Slytherins had distanced themselves from him for fear he was going mad. This just contributed even more to his rage, for now he felt completely and utterly abandoned. With all these events weighing heavily on Malfoy, his rage finally reached the breaking point. He knew what he had to do.

Malfoy decided he would avenge his parents' death. He had to show the Mudblood scum that they couldn't get away with murdering his parents and destroying the future he had longed for all of his life. He would kill them all and make them pay for what they had done to him.

As he made his plans for punishing the Mudbloods, an evil grin came across his face. He would start with that filthy little know-it-all Mudblood Granger. He would finally pay her back for all the abuse he had received from her these last seven years. Yes, he would enjoy this. He would kill her first, and on a beautiful day like today he had a good idea exactly where she would be.

Harry Potter was bounding up the stairway to Gryffindor Tower two steps at a time. There was good reason for his haste. His Quidditch teammates had called an informal practice to enjoy the beautiful weather they were experiencing, so Harry wasn't wasting any time. Heran to his roomto retrieve his trusty Firebolt.

Approaching the portrait of the "Fat Lady," he gave the password.

"Balderdash."

The portrait swung open to allow him entry. He made his way through the Common room to the stairs leading to the boys' dorm and hurried up. Once there, he grabbed his Firebolt from its resting place, and turned to leave. However, something out of the corner of his eye grabbed his attention, making him stop.

Someone had placed an envelope on the pillow of his four poster bed.Harry walked to his bed and looked at the envelope. It was simply addressed, "Harry."

He immediately recognized the handwriting, and why wouldn't he? He'd seen it so many times in his seven years at Hogwarts. It belonged to his best friend Hermione Granger.

With curiosity he opened the envelope and read the note inside:

_Harry,_

_With this being our final year at Hogwarts, I have something very important I need to talk to you about. Please meet me at our usual place by the lake at 4:00 p.m._

_Love,  
Hermione_

Harry was a little concerned with the serious tone of the note. He could have sworn there were dried tear drops on the note, some of the letters were smeared. He wondered what she wanted to talk about. Come to think about it, he hadn't seen Hermione all day. He hoped he hadn't done anything to upset her. He had a bad habit of doing just that, and sometimes not even knowing he had. He didn't like to upset his best friend.

_Best friend._

He mulled over the term in his head. That's the way his feelings had started out when they had first met at Hogwarts, but recently he'd noticed that his feelings for Hermione had grown much deeper. They were threatening to step over the boundary of "best friends."

Harry had known that as long as Voldemort was alive he could never show his true feelings. He feared the Dark Lord would kill anyone that was close to Harry. Now, however, with Voldemort destroyed, and all the stress and worry lifted off of him, he didn't have to distance himself from her anymore.

_Hmmmm_, Harry thought with a grin on his face, _maybe he would have some_ _things to discuss with Hermione, also_.

Harry realized he'd taken loads more time than he'd planned after being distracted by Hermione's note. His teammates would be wondering where he was. He hurried down the steps, through the Common room, and out the portrait hole on his way to the Quidditch pitch. He made a mental note, though, to make sure he kept track of time so he wouldn't be late meeting Hermione. The last thing he wanted was an upset Hermione Granger on his hands.

Hermione Granger sat in the grass by the lake as she had done so many other times during her seven years at Hogwarts. She would come here to read, to study, to think, and to comfort Harry during the bad times he'd gone through before the destruction of Voldemort.

Now she was sitting there waiting for Harry so she could tell him how she really felt about him. She tried to be calm about it, but her insides were squirming. She felt like she'd swallowed a hundred flobberworms. She had brought a book on Ancient Runes to read over while she waited for Harry, but try as she did, she just couldn't concentrate on reading. Her thoughts would instantly fly back to her feelings about Harry. The feelings that had developed into something more than those normally shared by "best friends."

She tried and tried to ignore those feelings, but she just couldn't. She had finally accepted the fact that she, Hermione Granger, had actually fallen in love with Harry Potter. Her problem now was how does she go about telling him? Also, when she does tell him, will he feel the same way about her? Will this revelation scare him away?

_He probably doesn't feel the same way_ _about me_, she thought.

She had to find out for herself, one way or the other.

With this being their final year at Hogwarts, she couldn't live the rest of her life without telling him how she felt and whether he felt the same about her. She hoped, even if he didn't feel the same about her, that they could still be friends.

As Hermione thought back to the night before when she was just beside herself on what to do, she felt like she was going to explode. She needed to talk to someone, someone who could give her advice on what to do. She had never been in a situation like this.

_So much for being the brightest witch of the age. I haven't got any idea on what to do_.

Then it came to her. She would talk to Ginny Weasley.

She could confide in Ginny how she felt about Harry. She noticed that Ginny was always going out with some boy, not necessarily the same boy every time, but she ought to be able to give Hermione some kind of advice. With her mind made up she went in search of Ginny.

Hermione finally found Ginny up in the Gryffindor girls' dorm, reading a copy of the _Daily Prophet_. She approached Ginny and asked if she could discuss something with her.

"Of course you can Hermione, what seems to be the problem?" Ginny asked. She noticed that Hermione was in quite a hyper state.

"I need to tell someone something, but I'm not sure how to go about doing it," said Hermione.

Ginny looked puzzled.

"First you need to tell me exactly what you are talking about. To whom do you need to tell something?" Ginny inquired.

Finally Hermione's emotions got the better of her and she broke down crying. She told Ginny everything that was going through her mind about Harry. That her feelings had changed, that she was in love with him, but didn't know how to tell him.

"What should I do? How should I go about telling him? What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Hermione asked in rapid succession.

"Whoa girl, one question at a time," said Ginny. "The first thing you need to do is calm down. Sit down and take a deep breath."

Hermione took a seat across from Ginny, took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Ok now?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded.

"Alright then, when did you realize your feelings for Harry had, uh, changed?" Ginny inquired with a little smile on her face.

"It was after the final battle when Voldemort and his supporters were destroyed. It was then I knew I could never be used against Harry. That he didn't have to worry about my safety anymore. I could feel myself growing closer to him. When he's near me I have these urges I've never experienced before. When we're talking, I find myself staring into his beautiful green eyes and these urges get stronger and stronger."

"Oh, what kind of urges," prodded Ginny.

Hermione blushed slightly. She continued.

"I'll be working on my homework by the fire in the Common room. Harry and Ron will be playing wizards chess, and my attention will always go to Harry. I'll sit there and stare at him wondering what it would be like to stroke his cheek or what it would be like to run my hands through his hair. The strongest urge is wondering what it would be like to..."

Hermione hesitated.

"Go on," said Ginny sitting on the edge of her seat, eyes glued on Hermione.

"I wonder what it would be like to kiss him," Hermione said going absolutely crimson.

Ginny looked at Hermione and rolled her eyes. "Hermione, there's nothing you need to be embarrassed about. These are normal feelings one gets when one is falling in love, and from what you have told me, you are well on your way to being in love."

Hermione looked at Ginny and smiled. However, she noticed that Ginny's demeanor had taken a more serious appearance.

Ginny looked Hermione square in the eyes and said, "To know for sure if you are in love with Harry, you must ask yourself a very important question."

Hermione looked puzzled.

"You must ask yourself," Ginny continued, "can you live your life without Harry Potter? Can you be happy the rest of your life without Harry? The answer to this question will tell you how you really feel."

Hermione thought very hard about what Ginny had said. She sat quietly for several minutes pondering the question. When she finally realized the answer, she smiled and a lone tear slid down her cheek.

Ginny looked concerned about her friend. "Are you all right?"

Hermione got up, walked over to Ginny and hugged her.

"I am now, thank you Ginny." She knew now what she had to do. She just hoped she had the courage to do it.

Hermione was so engrossed in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the sound of someone rapidly approaching behind her. She finally snapped back to reality at hearing the sound. She quickly glanced at her watch, which displayed 4:10 p.m. A fleeting smile crossed her lips as she started to get up.

"Harry Potter, you're late!" she started to say, but then realized the person behind her wasn't Harry.

Standing not ten feet away, with his wand extended and a murderous look in his eyes, was Draco Malfoy. At seeing Malfoy, the color drained from her face. She glanced around for anybody, anyone that could help her. No one was around. Then she thought, could she get to her wand?

As if reading her mind, Malfoy screamed, "Expelliarmus!" Her wand flew out of her robes and sailed several feet back behind Malfoy.

Her mind was racing now. What could she do? She was utterly helpless, completely at Malfoy's mercy. She tried to calm herself and think. Maybe reasoning would help.

"Malfoy, what are you doing? You are going to be in serious trouble if you keep this up. They could expel you."

She hoped the threat of expulsion would calm his agitated state.

"Do you think I care anything about that, you filthy Mudblood scum?" he screamed at Hermione.

Tears started flowing down her cheeks and she started to tremble.

"Oh, are we afraid Mudblood? Are we scared? Your brave little St. Potter not here to protect his little Mudblood tramp?" Malfoy asked mockingly. "You and your friends have completely destroyed all that I had been looking forward to my whole life. A pureblood world without a trace of your low life, Muggle born, Mudblood scum in existence. If it hadn't been for you, Potter, and those fools in the Order of the Phoenix I would still have parents. You murdered my parents, and now I'm completely alone in this world, but you are going to pay for what you have done to me. I personally am going to kill every one of you and avenge my parents' death. No filthy Mudblood scum is going to get away with what you have done."

With that last statement, Malfoy backhanded Hermione hard across the face, catching her by surprise. The blow spun her around, but she remained standing. Pain surged through her entire face and blood began to flow from her injured lip.

Although she was in great pain and utterly helpless, something caused a complete change in Hermione's attitude. Something welled up inside her that only served to steel her resolve.

She thought to herself,_ I_ _belong to Gryffindor. I'm not going to take this. I will not give him the satisfaction. I will not let him win, even if he kills me._

Hermione Granger, now filled with a burning determination, suppressed all signs of fear, and stood up straight and proud. She looked Malfoy straight in the eye and screamed.

"You bloody bastard! You're awfully brave against an unarmed girl. Yeah, that's something to be really proud of. You are nothing but a low life bloody coward, always hiding behind Crabbe and Goyle. What happened to them? They won't even help you anymore."

Malfoy was momentarily stunned by Hermione's outburst, but he recovered quickly.

"Oooohh, feeling a little bit of courage, are we? Well, it won't do you any good. I'm going to kill you, and then I'm going to kill the rest of your friends."

Realizing her time was getting short, she performed one more act of defiance. Again, looking Malfoy right in the eyes she very calmly said, "Malfoy, you may kill me, but Harry Potter will utterly destroy you just like he destroyed your parents."

With her last statement, she brought her arm behind her, and with all her might brought her open hand across Malfoy's pale face. The slap sounded like a shot. On the side of Malfoy's face was the full imprint of her hand, glowing red.

Malfoy was livid with rage. He couldn't think straight. He even backed up a few steps.

Hermione knew what was coming and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. Tears began pouring down her cheeks, but they were not for herself. She was crying for Harry, the love of her life, because he would never know how she felt about him.

"You filthy Mudblood bitch!" Malfoy screamed."You will pay for that!"

Malfoy raised his wand.

Hermione, defiant to the end, stared Malfoy right in his eyes.

As Malfoy uttered, "Avada," the first word of the Killing Curse, Hermione whispered to herself.

"I love you, Harry."

While waiting for the final word to come and her life to end, something miraculous occurred. Malfoy was suddenly hit by a huge burst of intense purple light. The impact knocked Hermione hard to the ground. Fighting to stay conscious, she looked at Malfoy encased in a purple ball of light.

For a moment their eyes locked and she could see the look of utter terror on his face. Then the ball of light containing Malfoy exploded, blasting him into dust.

Hermione fell into darkness.


	2. The Mysterious Power of Love

"**_FEELINGS FINALLY REALIZED"_**

**_CHAPTER 2 - THE MYSTERIOUS POWER OF LOVE_**

Harry was soaring higher and higher into the beautiful cloudless sky straddling his trusty Firebolt. He had just caught the Golden Snitch for about the twentieth time. It almost wasn't a challenge anymore. He had been practicing with his teammates, enjoying this beautiful spring day.

As he clutched the snitch in his right hand, he made a slow bank to the right and nosed his broom downward to head back to the Quidditch pitch. He felt so free and alive when he was flying. He felt so happy, now that all the stress and pressure had been lifted from his shoulders. He could start living again.

He thought to himself, _Yeah, flying and Quidditch are what I love most in the world_.

But after he thought that, something else came rushing into his mind.

_Wait a minute, Harry Potter, aren't you_ _forgetting someone that you love_? a little voice seemed to be saying in his head. The realization finally hit him and caused him to actually stop in flight, hovering in place on his broom.

How could he have forgotten Hermione? The one person who had stayed with him, helped him, and comforted him through the most horrible of times he'd been through the last seven years. He had been horrid to her at times, yet she still remained faithfully by his side.

As he headed towards the field and his teammates, he thought to himself, _Why has it taken this long for me to realize I'm in love with Hermione? Hermione? Hermione!_

Harry looked at his watch and was greeted with a digital 4:15 p.m.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm late!"

Harry tore away from the Quidditch pitch at full speed, leaving his teammates dumbfounded. Ron was the first to speak.

"Oy, what's wrong with Harry?"

"I think he's late for an appointment," Ginny Weasley softly chuckled to herself.

Ron looked at his sister, somewhat puzzled.

"It must be bloody well important."

"It is," Ginny said.

Harry knew a course to the lake that would allow him to come up behind Hermione. He was hoping to have a bit of fun and sneak up on her. He'd probably pay for it but he didn't care.

Harry was flying low to the ground in an effort not to be seen once he cleared the trees, which were a bit of a distance from the lake. Thisway he could approach Hermione and surprise her.

Harry couldn't wait to talk to her and tell her how he felt. He couldn't believe it. For the first time in his life he was completely and utterly happy.

As Harry cleared the trees his heart went ice cold. He never believed in Divinations, but the overwhelming feeling of dread hit him like a Bludger. In the distance he could see Hermione facing off with someone, even at that distance he knew it was Malfoy. Somehow, deep inside, he knew Hermione was in mortal danger, and willed his broom to go faster than it ever had.

Harry had drawn his wand but knew he was too far away to do anything. He was in such a panic he didn't know what to do. His emotions were running rampant, building up inside of him. All he could think of was that he was going to lose Hermione, and she would never know how much he loved her. He had to do something to save her, but what?

Harry was beside himself trying to figure out what he could do to save Hermione's life. The pressure was building up inside him to the point that he feltas ifhe was going to burst. But the next thing he saw made him realize he was out of time.

Hermione had slapped Malfoy. Harry knew this was it and he was helpless to do anything to stop it. Then Malfoy raised his wand.

As Harry saw Malfoy's wand come up, something quite amazing happened. At the moment he thought he was going to lose Hermione, the strongest, all encompassing feeling of love rose up in Harry such as he had never experienced before. He felt as if he were going to explode.

At that moment, he aimed his wand at Malfoy and without uttering a word, a huge ball of intense purple light was propelled from his wand. He saw the light impact Malfoy, but at the same time he saw Hermione crumple to the ground. His mind instantly filled with horrible thoughts. He'd been too late to stop Malfoy.

His own spell had killed her because she was too close to his target.

Harry's mind was racing out of control. He couldn't think coherently anymore. He just knew he had to get to Hermione.

He finally touched down and ran the rest of the way to her. He dropped to his knees and cradled her in his arms rocking back and forth. Tears were streaming down his face. Harry finally let his emotions out.

"Hermione, please don't be dead. Please don't be dead. I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't mean to hurt you. I was trying to protect you."

In his state, he hadn't noticed that Hermione had regained consciousness, and was listening to him pour out his soul.

"Hermione, please don't be dead. How can I tell you that I love you? I always have. I was just too thick to realize it. You were always there for me, and all those times I treated you badly, you stayed by my side. Oh, Hermione, I love you. Please wake up."

In a very weak voice, Hermione finally spoke.

"Harry, you love me?"

Harry stopped ranting and looked down at the young woman in his arms.

"You're alive!" he exclaimed with a huge smile on his face.

She asked again, not believing what she had heard.

"Harry, you love me?"

Harry looked directly into Hermione's beautiful brown eyes.

"Yes, Hermione Granger, I love you."

Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Harry was confused. Then he thought, _You idiot, maybe she doesn't love you._

But, if Harry had doubts about Hermione's feelings, she put them to rest forever. Hermione looked Harry square in his emerald green eyes.

"Harry Potter, I love you with all my heart and soul, and I will always be with you."

Harry couldn't believe what he just heard. The young woman he loved more than anything else in the world, more than life itself, felt the same way about him. He had never experienced such happiness in all his life.

Hermione made a feeble attempt to touch his cheek, but this movement caused her to cry out in pain. This sound snapped Harry's attention back to Hermione's physical state. He desperately needed to get her to the hospital wing, and quickly. He gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her all the way back to the castle. Hermione attempted to protest, but was in no condition to win her argument.

Harry burst into the main entrance to the castle with Hermione in his arms. Professor McGonagall, standing nearby, turned with a start.

"Mr. Potter, what's the meaning of this?"

Seeing that Hermione was injured, a worried look appeared on her face as she asked Harry what had happened. He explained quickly to the professor that Draco Malfoy had attacked Hermione, and had tried to kill her. With that news she instructed Harry to take Hermione to the hospital wing straight away, and she would meet them there after she went to get the headmaster. He then turned and raced up the stairs towards the infirmary.

He burst through the front doors of the infirmary, severely startling Madam Pomfrey.

"What do you think you're…" she started to say, but she saw Hermione and the state she was in. "Potter, bring her over to the examining room."

Harry moved quickly followed by the infirmary head. He gently laid Hermione down on the examining table, wincing every time she moaned in pain. As Madam Pomfrey visually inspected Hermione she asked Harry what had happened. When he explained what had happened Madam Pomfrey turned white as a ghost.

"You'll have to leave now while I finish examining Miss Granger."

Harry looked directly into Madam Pomfrey's eyes and said firmly, but gently, "I've almost lost Hermione too many times already. I'm not going to leave her."

Hermione looked at the infirmary head.

"It's alright, he can stay,"she said weakly.

Madam Pomfrey thought about protesting, but something told her not to push the subject. She did tell Harry not to get in her way, though.

Madam Pomfrey produced a wand from her robes and held it over Hermione. She said a few words Harry didn't understand. A pale blue light illuminated the tip of her wand. She slowly ran the pale blue light over every square inch of Hermione. Harry sat impatiently waiting, hoping that Hermione was all right.

Finally, after what seemed like a lifetime, the exam was complete. Madam Pomfrey gave her findings.

"She has quite a few bumps and bruises, and a right nasty cut on her lip. Otherwise, she is fine."

Madam Pomfrey walked over to one of her many medicine cabinets where she produced a plain brown bottle and a glass. She brought them over to Hermione where she poured some very foul looking yellow/green liquid into the glass. She handed it to Hermione.

"Drink all of this. It's a general purpose healing potion, guaranteed to take care of your bumps, lumps, and the cut on your lip."

Hermione started to drink the potion, made a face, but finished all of it. While sitting on the examining table, she could feel the potion working, the aches and pains were already subsiding and the cut on her lip was gone.

Harry walked over to Hermione and gently held her hands in his, and looked deeply into her brown eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Much better now," she said with a smile on her lips. They just remained frozen there, staring into each other's eyes.

Before Madam Pomfrey left them, she told Hermione that she was a very lucky girl.

Still looking into Harry's beautiful green eyes Hermione said, "I know."

In the next instant, they were distracted by Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore rushing into the infirmary.

As the professors made their way towards Harry and Hermione, it was the headmaster who spoke first.

"Important things first, Miss Granger are you all right?"

"Yes, Headmaster. I had a few bumps and such, nothing serious. Madam Pomfrey has already taken care of everything."

"Wonderful!" Dumbledore exclaimed, his blue eyes twinkling behind his half moon spectacles. Turning to Harry he inquired as to his condition, to which he told the headmaster he had never been better.

Dumbledore looked at both of them, his blue eyes positively glowing.

"Now that we have determined that everyone is fine, if you feel up to it, I'd like for us to adjourn to my office. I promise I won't keep you long."

They both acknowledged that they were up to it.

Harry and Hermione exited the hospital wing and made their way to Dumbledore's office hand in hand. In short order they found themselves at the base of the rotating stairs that lead to the headmaster's office.

Professor Dumbledore approached the threshhold to the stairs and said, "Chocolate Frogs." Instantly the rock staircase began to rotate, they stepped onto the stairs and were carried up to the headmaster's office. Once they were inside he bid them to sit. He asked each of them to tell him exactly what happened, and to spare no details. Each one took turns explaining what had happened down to the tiniest detail. When the subject touched on the new feelings they were experiencing for each other, they both blushed.

After everything was said and done, Dumbledore sat at his desk with his long fingers tip to tip. He was quiet for several moments, while he let everything that had been said sink in. Finally, Dumbledore broke the silence, with a voice full of caring and a little sadness.

"Harry and Hermione, I must humbly apologize to both of you for such a horrible experience that you had to endure. None of us had anticipated that Draco had become so unhinged that he felt he could strike back at you in such a manner, especially here at Hogwarts. Also, Harry, I'm thankful to you for being there, to make sure we didn't lose another innocent life."

Hermione looked over at Harry and smiled. Harry caught her glance and locked eyes. He saw her quietly say, "Thank you." All he could do was grin.

"Well," said Dumbledore, startling them back to reality, "I've kept you long enough. If that's everything, you two are free to go."

As they started to leave Harry spoke up.

"Professor, I do have a question."

"Yes, Harry?"

"I was just curious as to what the purple light was that destroyed Malfoy? I never said a word, although I knew what I wanted to say, but I never got a chance. This force welled up inside of me I've never experienced before. It felt so powerful as if I were going to explode. It reached a point where I thought I couldn't stand it any more. Some how I knew it was time and I pointed my wand at Malfoy and the huge ball of purple light shot out."

Professor Dumbledore hesitated for a moment, then answered.

"Harry, I cannot lie to you. I was perplexed when you first told me about the unusual purple light that came from your wand. However, after hearing about how intense your feelings are for Miss Granger, I may be able to answer your question. It's not unlike when your mother sacrificed herself to save you, Harry. Her love for you was so strong it manifested itself into a shield of some sort to protect you. That's why Voldemort couldn't kill you that night."

Hermione was deeply moved hearing that someone could love her so much. She walked up beside Harry and put her arm around his waist and gave him a little hug. He looked at her and smiled.

"In this case," Dumbledore continued,"you had realized that you were truly in love with Miss Granger, you recognized she was in mortal peril, and you had to do something to save her. Your love for her was so strong, it materialized itself into an actual force to be used to save her. Love is a powerful and mysterious force, Harry. We do not completely understand it, and probably never will. You both have had a very trying day. My advice would be to go get some rest and maybe try out some of those new feelings you have for each other."

Both Harry and Hermione blushed. Harry could have sworn he'd seen a mischievous little smile on Dumbledore's face hidden under his beard.

Harry and Hermione slowly made their way back to Gryffindor Tower arm in arm.

"Harry?"

"Yes, Hermione?"

"I'm sorry you had to find out how I feel about you under these circumstances."

"Hermione, you have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault."

"I wanted it to be special," she added. She tightened her hold on him as they sauntered back to the dorm.

After a moment or two Hermione spoke.

"You don't know how happy you have made me Harry. I was afraid you didn't have the same feelings for me. I felt like, 'how could you love me?' I'm bossy, I'm emotional, I'm a know-it-all, and there's no way I could compete with the pretty girls here at Hogwarts. I look like a troll."

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed.

She stopped dead in her tracks at Harry's outburst. He slowly came around to face her. They stood there staring into each other's eyes.

"Hermione, I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like that again," Harry said softly. His insides were squirming. He'd never been in this situation before. Words kept swirling in his head. He hoped they were the right ones. He guessed he would eventually learn.

"Hermione, to me you are the most beautiful girl in the world."

"Oh Harry!" she cried and tears rolled down her cheeks.

He brought his hand up to brush away the tears from her face. Her skin was so soft. She put her hands around his waist and hugged him. He wasn't sure what to do so he hugged her back.

His senses went into overload with the smell of her hair, the feeling of her soft body next to his, the feeling of happiness and love were overwhelming.

The moment wasn't wasted on Hermione either. She was holding on for dear life, relishing in the new feelings she had. She felt his body close to hers, muscular from years of Quidditch, and the feeling she cherished most of all while in his arms, the feeling of being safe. She knew when she was with Harry no harm could ever befall her.

While hugging Harry, right there in the middle of the corridor to Gryffindor tower, Hermione got a mischievous little thought.

_We're learning about our new feelings_, she thought, _so why not take a chance?_

She loosened her hold on Harry just enough so she could lean back and look Harry right in his beautiful green eyes.

Harry locked eyes with his love.

"Are you ok?" he asked. He noticed a mischievous little smile on her lips as she answered.

"Oh, I'm fine. I was just thinking, I haven't properly thanked you for saving my life."

Harry looked puzzled, but before he could utter a word, Hermione leaned up and pressed her lips to his and kissed him. It was like an electrical charge passing through both of them. Harry leaned into Hermione and kissed her back.

Neither Harry nor Hermione had ever experienced such intense feelings as they were now. They increased their hold on each other into a tight embrace, feeling their bodies together. She didn't want to rush things, but Hermione dared to trace Harry's lips with her tongue, to her surprise they slowly parted. Momentarily their tongues caressed each other. Slowly, she worked her hands up to Harry's hair. She slowly started running her hands through his hair and was surprised at how soft it was.

When they finally broke their connection they were both gasping for breath.

"Wow!" was all Harry could manage to say.

"Oh my!" said Hermione, slightly blushing.

They stood there for a moment just looking at each other with large grins on their faces.

Finally, arm in arm, they continued to Gryffindor Tower. As they approached the portrait of the "Fat Lady", Hermione gave the password and the portrait opened up to allow them entry. They noticed, as they entered, that the Common room was empty. They ended up at their usual spot, on the couch by the fire, although a bit closer to each other than they usually were.

They just sat for awhile, enjoying each other's company, with her head on his shoulder, and he, sitting happily playing with one of Hermione's many curls. Harry finally broke the silence.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she answered softly.

"That was quite a _thank_ _you_."

Hermione smiled.

"Well, you did save my life, I just wanted to make sure you knew how much I, um, appreciated it."

"Hermione, I don't think there was any doubt that you appreciated it."

Harry saw her blush. He couldn't help but grin. He wished that they could stay there on the couch forever, but he knew that was not possible. They still had school to worry about, after all, it was their final year.

"I hate to bring this wonderful moment to a close, but it is getting late, and we do have classes tomorrow."

Hermione looked into Harry's emerald green eyes with just a hint of sadness.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"I just don't want this to end," she said sadly.

Trying to comfort her, Harry said, "Hermione, my love, this is not ending, this is just beginning."

Harry leaned over and gave Hermione the sweetest of kisses. He leaned back slightly, looking deeply into her beautiful brown eyes.

"I love you, Hermione Granger."

A single tear slid down her cheek as she gazed into Harry's emerald green eyes.

"And I love you, Harry Potter."

They untangled themselves from the couch and made their way, hand in hand, to their respective stairs that lead to their dorm rooms.

"Good night, love," said Harry.

"Good night, Harry."

They kissed once more, then made their way up to bed. There was no need to rush things. They had finally found out how each felt about the other, and that was all that was needed. They had all the rest of their lives to experience the feelings they had for each other.

The End.


End file.
